


(Covers) Blackbird by AliLamba

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica moves across country for her senior year of high school, because apparently her life wasn't challenging enough already. At least when she fails she'll be wearing a tutu.





	(Covers) Blackbird by AliLamba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326650) by [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba). 



 

 

* * *

 Sources:


End file.
